<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>girlfriend game (#gonewrong#gonesexual) by slingshot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405423">girlfriend game (#gonewrong#gonesexual)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/slingshot/pseuds/slingshot'>slingshot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends to Lovers, HOMIEsexual, Hand Jobs, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Sexuality Crisis, Shotgunning, Social Media, TikTok, nct/wayv ensemble, will update tags as the story progresses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:14:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/slingshot/pseuds/slingshot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re that guy from TikTok, right?”</p><p>It usually starts like this. </p><p>Hotshot influencer Lucas may be TikTok famous but he has no idea how to go after his latest crush, who may or may not also be his best friend, Hendery. To make matters worse, Hendery starts playing along to a new challenge called the ‘Girlfriend Game’.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>186</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. dunk shot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617836">every little thing</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukjaem/pseuds/yukjaem">yukjaem</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re that guy from TikTok, right?”</p><p> </p><p>It usually starts like this. Ever since one of his TikTok videos blew up on Twitter and he hit a million views, Lucas gets this <em>a lot</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Not that he minds, it helped to boost his modelling career and he just hit 100,000 followers on Instagram. Most of the time, this entails free stuff like extra coffee or cookie, club entry or asking for notes if he was missed a class.</p><p> </p><p>He is often met with hushed whispers, stares or people asking for his number. Lucas is used to this.</p><p> </p><p>“Are u looking for a third?” The pale blue haired guy at the bar cocks his head at Lucas.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry?”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas is not used to being misunderstood like this. Moreover, he was generally not the one taking the initiative to ask people out. For all his social media fame, Lucas could not handle this situation right now.</p><p> </p><p>The guy, Jaemin, his brain supplies his name, asserts, “I don’t do that. Like, I respect it. Some of my friends do that, but it’s not for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Relationship? The last time Lucas checked, he was still single and ready to mingle. This was making things awkward. He thought Renjun said his friend was available.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m-”</p><p> </p><p>Jaemin nudges his chin at man waiting at the table behind. Lucas turns back, Hendery does a small encouraging wave.</p><p> </p><p>“-not dating.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Oh.</em> My bad, but Renjun said you and that guy were, you know,” Jaemin waves away the awkward tension.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas rubs the back of his head bashfully.</p><p> </p><p> “I’m so sorry. Can I get u a drink? Platonically.”</p><p> </p><p>A part of Lucas dies inside. “It’s okay, I- yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas stumbles back to his table with a craft beer in hand and no number. “How was it?” Hendery asks with a warm smile.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas simply shakes his head, still processing his rejection from asking out a boy for the first time. Hendery pats his back sympathetically. If Lucas slings and arm around Hendery and leans into his neck for comfort, hiding his embarassment, Hendery does not say anything.</p><p> </p><p>At least Hendery brightened the intimate atmosphere in the bar with his jokes. Lucas could count on his best friend to make him laugh.</p><p>Hendery knew him best.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. for your page</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>hendery_wong just posted to their instagram story </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lucas_xx reposted to their instagram story : 🍽</b>
</p><p> </p><p>‘GPS or text Hendery, if you’re trying to find Lucas’ was the common saying in their friend group, even to acquaintances.</p><p> </p><p>Hendery and Lucas were roommates and studied the same business course at SMU. They ran the same circles and were part of the same friend clique. It was no brainer that they spent almost everyday together. </p><p> </p><p>Hendery was always the first one to reply in their group chat to Lucas’ messages for meals constantly. Whenever Lucas needed company to grab food, Hendery was there. Even though it could be after Lucas’ photoshoots running late or cravings after midnight studying, Hendery was always down for 2am Korean barbecue or hotpot.</p><p> </p><p>The duo had hit off on the first day of university, coming from hometowns close to each other. Hendery even spoke the same language, Cantonese, as him. He knew Lucas’ childhood hangs and favourite hometown delicacies.</p><p> </p><p>Hendery was one of the few people who called him Yukhei. Occasionally, Lucas would catch him humming old Cantopop songs, reminiscent of a summer aged ago in Hong Kong. There was a kindred spirit in familiarity and shared childhood experiences. </p><p> </p><p>Some people would call Lucas loud but that was because they had not had the privilege of meeting his best friend before.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas felt that Hendery was funny even without trying and that was the best part about him. Hendery was not the first person you would hear when you walked into a party or before you attended but he definitely was the life of one. Hendery knew how to have fun. They could go to a club and just dance, not just going there to hook up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Liked by kun11ny, yangyangx02 and 245 others </b>
</p><p><b>hendery_wong: </b>dinner 🤙🏻 🤙🏻</p><p> </p><p><b>lucas_xx</b> 🤙🏻 🤙🏻</p><p><b>yangyangx02 </b>awww</p><p><b>moominrenjun  </b>awww</p><p> </p><p>“How’d you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hendery posted.”</p><p> </p><p>It was as simple as that. Hendery and Lucas, Lucas and Hendery. Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum. As Renjun would call them, the ‘Two Huang Huangs’. Somehow they had become synonymous with each other. </p><p> </p><p>In the beginning,  Lucas started off with funny lip syncs (Lady Gaga was his favourite),  exaggerated facial expressions came naturally to him. Then came along the #girlfriendgame TikToks that took the least effort and the most amount of second hand embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>At first, Hendery had recorded Lucas in his daily life doing mundane things when the two of them were spending time together during study time or going to the cafe. Lucas thought he looked good in those short videos and it fit the #girlfriendgame hashtag challenge circulating on TikTok then.</p><p> </p><p>When his videos gained traction, the snowball effect instigated Lucas to post more ‘boyfriend style’ TikToks. Soon, his views and likes skyrocketed to a million and Lucas soon found himself joining the list of well known personalities on the app. </p><p> </p><p>All this by pretending to be a loving boyfriend to his Iphone front camera ‘girlfriend’ in romantic scenarios. Of course, any good improv performance depends on a shining scene partner.</p><p> </p><p>Hendery had gamely taken up the major role of Lucas’ budding Tiktok career cameraman/director/girlfriend. Mainly because Lucas had shoved his phone in Hendery hands to film most of the time, also Hendery was already conveniently by Lucas’ side anyway. Lucas was used to being the subject of Hendery’s photos, present in his Instagram stories or posts. </p><p> </p><p>In any case, Hendery was no stranger to a little romantic partner roleplay. He had to step in as Winwin’s concerned boyfriend most of the time, to fend off the Wenzhou boy’s endless hoard of admirers. </p><p> </p><p>Moreover, Hendery did not seem to take this seriously and was in this elaborate ironic joke shitpost with Lucas. That would explain his willingness to fully commit to the girlfriend role 100%, proclaiming mushy romantic phrases and public displays of affection that would make Yangyang retch. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey babe,” Lucas turns back partially with his palm outstretched and asks warmly, “ Do you wanna go with me?”</p><p> </p><p>The faint breeze slightly ruffles his coiffed hair. His smile was kind and outfit casual in neutral tones, matching the background of the college lawn in autumn. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” A high pitched voice replied (Lucas will edit the audio later) and an enthusiastic thin hand flew in the frame to hold Lucas’ bigger hand. The video tilts up and down vigorously to mimic a nodding head.</p><p> </p><p>“Wherever Lucas goes, I’ll go too.” The voice proclaimed louder.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas laughs heartily, showing his full set of teeth. </p><p> </p><p>“I think we got it,” Lucas drawls lazily, changing his tone.</p><p> </p><p>He faces the owner of the voice,  to review the video taken together shoulder to shoulder. Lucas does not realise his and Hendery’s heads were almost touching until they were interrupted by an annoyed cough. </p><p> </p><p>“Y’all done?” Xiaojun appears from the side with his hands on his hip with an exasperated look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Class is in 2. Across campus.” </p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Xuxi.” Hendery speaks with his normal masculine tone now.</p><p> </p><p>He grabs Lucas’ hand again, leading this time.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go.” He beams.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas barks out a laugh as they sprint as fast they can. </p><p> </p><p>Occasionally, Lucas did dance challenges with the rest of his friends. Their dance cover of Post Malone ‘Wow’ was one of his most popular videos last month. His followers often asked about his friends in the TikTok and frankly, they were a good-looking bunch.</p><p> </p><p>Some people would reply with their Instagrams but a good portion took to affectionately calling Hendery, ‘Prince Eric’. Honestly, he made this account for fun and it shocked him when he woke up one day to sponsorship emails. Lucas had not realised his online popularity was to this extent. </p><p> </p><p>Kun’s SoundCloud following had also increased since Lucas often used his talented producer friend’s music as the background music for many of his TikToks. Last he heard, Kun was in talks with a singer named Kim Doyoung.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas even made an effort to learn video editing to make monthly compilations of his best outfits with Yangyang’s help. In short, he had this TikTok game in the bag. </p><p> </p><p>Everything was alright until he chanced upon a Twitter thread of his Tiktoks and the replies were increasingly thirsty comments about Hendery as he scrolled down, pleading to know if Hendery was single. </p><p> </p><p>Lucas was used to his own comments of that nature but when it came to Hendery he knew that they were harmless compliments but a flare of annoyance still rose inside him. </p><p> </p><p><b>donghyuck</b> @hcfullsun</p><p>wait who is that guy with the center parting beside him? </p><p><b>johnny</b>  @jjsuhhhh</p><p>@hcfullsun here you go instagram.com/hendery_wong </p><p> 🐶   @jenojeno</p><p>i wonder how center parting guy likes his eggs in the morning </p><p><b>king head</b> @lelekitty</p><p>hey king 🥵 😳 hand in marriage pls 🥵 😳 </p><p>🐙🐙🐙   @yutako</p><p>if i speak i- *gets pulled off stage*</p><p> </p><p>It was not jealousy. Hendery was handsome for sure, Lucas would describe him as pretty even. It was a fact established the first day Lucas had met Hendery. He could have been an idol in another life. Hendery was good-looking in an objective manner, Lucas was not blind.</p><p> </p><p>Now, attractive was a different ball game. This was something he would admit that he had realised lately. It was not just Hendery’s looks but the way he moved, cracked jokes, listened attentively and his sharp wit. </p><p> </p><p>People often called Hendery mysterious, elegant looking but Lucas knew how goofy Hendery acted around their friends. They would be shocked to learn how ‘Prince Hendery’ geeked out over Ultraman figurines, retro anime and spent ridiculous amounts of money on gacha mobile games.</p><p> </p><p>This was the same guy that Lucas had to make morning calls to be able to wake up for class after gaming till 5am. The strangers online and at parties would not know that Hendery’s favourite food was fried pork rib buns. Hendery, the person who always tried to put on a brave face in front of others when he felt insecure or afraid.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. realisation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>neomulonely</b>
</p><p>Ok but whoever filmed this must be his real gf bc his eyes are full of love :’)  1d     </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lucas stares at the TikTok comment longer than necessary. Normally, he did not read comments but this one stuck out to him. Admittedly, Lucas genuinely liked doing these TikToks with Hendery, who took to the role like a fish to water. The random phrases Hendery would spout without a script actually made sense within the contexts of the videos.</p><p> </p><p>Somehow, the atmosphere was never awkward at all. He could not imagine doing this with the rest of the squad. They were comfortable in their friendship, because Lucas knew they never meant any of the words spoken. These were just skits.  </p><p> </p><p>Lucas’ mind drifts to Yangyang’s light-hearted teasing about their relationship. On the contrary, no one batted an eyelid at Hendery’s actions towards Lucas. Lucas was a tactile and affectionate person. Hugs were his favorite and so what if he back hugs his best guy friend?</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes, his gangly arms and animated hands ended on Hendery’s thigh when the shorter man sat beside him.</p><p> </p><p>Sure, they had couple pajamas they bought the one time they forgot to pack enough clothes for the Spring Break trip, shared a Burberry bucket hat, underwear (once) and had matching Balenciga phone holders and went everywhere together from Outback Steakhouse to Yankee Candle. </p><p> </p><p>So, Hendery and him were really close if you put it that way. The thing is, Lucas was straight. He had always crushed on and dated girls.</p><p> </p><p>Except that one time with Jungwoo, the senior, and other times that he was a bit more than friendly with Mark, the one on the dean’s list.</p><p> </p><p>Okay, so maybe Lucas was less than straight. Bringing it back to the present, he was not entirely averse to the idea of dating his best friend. </p><p> </p><p>Well, this was a whole different ball game. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. pink sweat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The disastrous bar incident™️ happened because Lucas thought maybe, just maybe, it was his own blossoming sexuality at question, and not Hendery being stupidly attractive now. </p><p> </p><p>Hendery never talked about girls in the way guys would chat about in locker rooms or at frat parties. Lucas always thought it was because his best friend was raised with 3 sisters.</p><p> </p><p>Hendery had known about Lucas’ previous relationships and even the hookups. He had supported Lucas’ first endeavour into the gay dating scene like at the bar. Moreover, Hendery had never spoken up against his relationships or commented on Lucas’ tilting shift in the spectrum of sexuality. </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <b>wayv szn</b>
</p><p>
  <b>yangyang</b>
</p><p>Lmfao guys look what i did 🤣🤣</p><p>[photo]</p><p>[photo]</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>xiaojun</b>
</p><p>Girl versions of us???</p><p>What app is this</p><p>
  <b>lucas</b>
</p><p>Oh!</p><p>
  <b>yangyang</b>
</p><p>Faceapp</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Did you see what Yangyang sent in the group chat?” Lucas nudges Hendery beside him while they are in queue for ramen.</p><p> </p><p>Hendery makes a sound of acknowledgement, fingers sliding through apps on his phone.</p><p> </p><p>“I look hot, though, as a girl.” Lucas taps on the photo of his female self, showing it to Hendery. </p><p> </p><p>“Like, I’d fuck me. Would you date me?” Lucas looks at Hendery.</p><p> </p><p>“Hypothetically speaking, of course.” He hastily follows up. </p><p> </p><p>Hendery mumbles, “I don’t know.” </p><p> </p><p>He shrugs his shoulders, attention back to Twitter. Their conversation steered into another topic but his answer left Lucas even more perplexed. This area was incredibly vague.</p><p> </p><p>Did Hendery mean he was attracted to his female self, or no?   </p><p> </p><p>Lucas knew for a fact that Hendery was at least attracted to guys. Hendery had dated Ten after mentoring the Thai student in Mandarin for one of his modules.</p><p> </p><p>Fortunately for Lucas, the relationship was short lived. By the time Lucas had heard it from Yangyang, who heard it from Kun, Hendery and Ten were not together anymore. </p><p> </p><p>Lucas notes how similar Ten and Hendery’s features were, if you were to look from a certain angle. Was it a gay thing to date someone that looks like you?</p><p> </p><p>Lucas wonders if Hendery’s type was like Ten, pretty with the insane ability to dance. Lucas would admit he is not a dancer, but he is also not, not a dancer. At least, he has some groove, he thinks. Lucas could move his hips in the club, squat down for a twerk and do Tiktok level dance choreography.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas was not pretty and fair, but tanned and muscular. He wondered if Hendery was into guys like him. Lucas would be considered a jock, right? There was still so much to learn with his new found knowledge of gay vocabulary. </p><p> </p><p>Hendery, who liked the colour pink, loud and proud. It was not an indication of one’s orientation but rather, it was a pretty colour. He knew it was bad to stereotype but the only thoughts on Lucas’ mind was Hendery looking cute and soft in his pink hoodie like right now.  </p><p> </p><p>“What are you staring at?” Hendery murmurs beside Lucas’ seat, voice still laced with sleep and his eyes barely open for their 8.30am class.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing.” Lucas darts his eyes back to the projector screen in the classroom. </p><p> </p><p>“Mmm.”</p><p> </p><p>Hendery turns to grab the strawberry milk carton from his bag.</p><p> </p><p>“Here, I got this for you on the way.”</p><p> </p><p>After placing the carton on Lucas’ table, Hendery burrows further drowsily into his hoodie. </p><p> </p><p>“T-thank you. You don’t have to.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas is acutely aware of the warmth of Hendery’s shoulder pressing against his. This was straight out of their #girlfriendgame videos. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s nothing.” </p><p> </p><p>Confidence was one of Lucas’ strong points but he only felt terribly awkward now. With girls, Lucas knew what to do. There was a script on how to act, there were shows and movies on heterosexual dating.</p><p> </p><p>He knew what appealed to the opposite sex, going by his social media comments and past experience. How do you go about asking out your male best friend?</p><p> </p><p>Hendery was Hendery. With him, there was no getting-to-know-the-other-person stage, no mystery behind the person. Half the chase was gone.</p><p> </p><p>Hendery was one of the few people in his circle who bothered to make friends with Yukhei, the boy who ran whole nine streets when his younger brother chased after him with a frog in hand, not Lucas the model. Hendery saw him beyond his looks and he was the same for Hendery. There was intimate comfort in familarity.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas tried to imagine them holding hands for real this time, even kissing. The thoughts warm his face. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>INSTAGRAM</p><p>[lucas_xx] : hendery_wong tagged you in a post </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lucas furrows a brow. Hendery was still beside him in class. He cocks his head at the man, puzzled. Hendery stifles his smile, ignoring Lucas and focuses on his own laptop. Lucas swipes open the notification. A photograph of Lucas mid-sip of the strawberry milk obviously taken from the side, with his matching newly dyed pink hair while he looks off in the distance. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>hendery_wong: </b>pink ~ 🌸</p><p> </p><p><b>djxiao: </b>guys we’re literally in class </p><p>          <b>wwinwon:</b> now thats cute </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Was the pink carton intentional?” </p><p> </p><p>“No, I swear. I just realised how much your new hair matching the carton, which really pretty, by the way.” Hendery chortles.</p><p> </p><p>“Look how cute you look! Even Winwin agrees.” </p><p> </p><p>Lucas was pretty sure Winwin was not talking about his hair but he nods anyway. His chest puffs up slightly at Hendery’s praise. However, he did not miss the comments by their friends. It seemed that they were almost accepting of a hypothetical relationship.  </p><p> </p><p>The events from morning class run through his mind as Lucas hunched over his Macbook, distracting him as he attempts to finish this Management paper. He had been at this for hours and that was killing him.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, Lucas reaches for his phone on his study table and browses Instagram. The green circle of Hendery’s Instagram story indicating a post for ‘Close Friends’ only was beckoning him. </p><p> </p><p>Lucas immediately regrets opening the Instagram story because an image of perspiring Hendery fresh out of gym filled his screen. Hendery looked hot, literally and figuratively.</p><p> </p><p>Eyeballing the sweat glistening off Hendery’s nose, a wave of panic sets off inside Lucas when he realised Hendery took the image with the phone positioned from below. It was a typical position Lucas used to take for thirst traps on Snapchat when people asked for dick pics. </p><p> </p><p>His fingers moved faster than his mind and Lucas took a screenshot of Hendery’s photo. He wants to see more, he wants to witness this side of Hendery in person.</p><p> </p><p>Another realisation hits that all his blood had travelled down south. His dick was standing to attention in his sweatpants.</p><p> </p><p>Over a post-gym photo of his best friend. </p><p> </p><p>Fuck. Lucas was a goner. He throws his phone onto the safety of his bed, groaning loudly at what was his life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. skirting the issue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hendery wears a skirt</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Where did u get this idea from?”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas thinks he might be going crazy. His jaw has been hanging open for the past five minutes. Lucas blinks his big eyes repeatedly, not believing this sight</p><p> </p><p> “Hentai.” Hendery replies.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas could feel his blood pressure rising, he was getting light-headed. </p><p> </p><p>“I made a bet with Yangyang.”</p><p> </p><p>This was going to be great.</p><p> </p><p> “Well, it was partially because of hentai too.” </p><p> </p><p>Lucas raised a perfectly arched brow, looking at Hendery once over head to toe. White thigh high socks met the inches of pale skin in the middle, continuing with the hem of a short pastel pink circle skirt upwards.</p><p> </p><p>Following this, Hendery’s narrow wrists were adorned with candy bracelets, fingers twirling the long brown curls of the wig sitting atop his head.</p><p> </p><p>Hendery does not look him in the eye. His naturally long lashes flutter under the wave of fake bangs that Lucas watches in fascination. Hendery completes the act by pouting, lips stained in crushed berries. </p><p> </p><p>Lucas needed his juul. </p><p> </p><p>“So let me get this straight, you and Yangyang bet on the #girlfriendgame challenge. Whoever loses has to be the ‘girlfriend’ in each other’s Tiktok videos?”  </p><p> </p><p>“Haha, straight.” </p><p> </p><p>Lucas stares at Hendery deadpan. “And you bet even higher stakes to dress up?” </p><p> </p><p>Hendery coughs. </p><p> </p><p>“Is the choker too much?” Hendery asks, fidgeting with the pink silk clasped around his neck tightly. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re worried about the choker? When the rest of you looks like....this?” Lucas motions Hendery’s outfit, refusing to look Hendery in the eye. </p><p> </p><p>Lucas fears if he does, he will not be able to stop staring at the silver of bare thighs. Lucas looks off in the distance behind Hendery, at the cheap plastic Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure magnet decorating their fridge that Hendery picked up at an anime convention they went to. Off-colour plastic Dio with his exaggerated muscles and bulge seemingly smirks back at Lucas.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas closes his eyes and curses internally. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I have to get into the role. I am an <em> actor </em>!” Hendery proclaims with the spirit of a true thespian, posing with grandeur while breaking his feminine character.</p><p> </p><p>  “I saw my sisters play dress up when I was growing up. Maybe I always want to try.” </p><p> </p><p>“And I borrowed this wig from Ten.” </p><p> </p><p>Ten, again. Lucas’ initial shock morphs into slight bitterness. </p><p> </p><p>“How do I look?” Hendery steps closer to Lucas, preening with his hands under his chin. </p><p> </p><p>“Pretty.” Lucas grunts.</p><p> </p><p>He cannot take his eyes off the way Hendery’s lips were tinted red and very kissable.</p><p> </p><p>“You could be my girlfriend.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” Hendery pumps his fist in the air, unaware of Lucas’ inner storm.</p><p> </p><p>“Yangyang said I wasn’t convincing enough. That’ll shut him up.” </p><p> </p><p>“You’ve filmed his Tiktok?” </p><p> </p><p> “Yep. I just came back from filming.”</p><p> </p><p>Hendery plays with the hem of his skirt, unknowingly lifting it higher. Lucas peeks at the reveal of milky skin and feels an impending headache.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, I know. We can film a #girlfriendgame video too. I look really cute now, let’s not waste the look.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, let’s not.” Lucas nods quickly. </p><p> </p><p>Hendery whips around to fix the smartphone tripod on their kitchen counter, bending over the counter to adjust the position. Naturally, the skirt hikes up again from behind. If the skirt was this short, it meant Hendery was not wearing boxers.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas looks up at their plain white ceiling, fist clenched in a grip testing the strength of his willpower and their friendship. Furthermore, his treacherous mind supplies him a last minute fact that Hendery was incredibly flexible, the second most flexible person behind Ten in their dance club, according to Yangyang. </p><p> </p><p>Lucas did not have a kink for skirts, but rather it was because Hendery looked incredibly hot in the skirt. Although by the end of today, Lucas thinks he might just have one. Smiling sweetly, Hendery slinks up to Lucas, immediately in character. </p><p> </p><p>“Yukhei-ah,” Hendery coos, with both hands cupping Lucas’ face. The camera was already recording. </p><p> </p><p>The curtain of long hair from the wig obscured Hendery’s face from the camera angle, only Lucas was privy to Hendery’s eyes curled into crescents and cheeks topped pink. Lucas could so easily lean down to kiss Hendery’s lips but he settles for sliding his arms around Hendery’s small waist. </p><p> </p><p>Fuck it, Lucas thinks as he goes in to rub his nose against Hendery’s in an eskimo kiss. The moment is interrupted by Hendery bursting out in laughter, head thrown back. His laughter ends up in hitches, going squeaky in the manner Lucas finds absolutely adorable.</p><p> </p><p>Somehow, Lucas knew Hendery would not take him seriously. Lucas drops his hands. </p><p> </p><p>Hendery goes to take his phone on the tripod. “Come, come.” He clasps the palm of Lucas’ right hand, leading him to the sofa.</p><p> </p><p>“I saw this photo on Twitter about girls putting makeup on each other. I thought we could recreate it in our version.” He shows Lucas the photograph to imitate. </p><p> </p><p>These days, it seemed like Hendery was more enthusiastic about creating the #girlfriendgame videos than Lucas was. Lucas lets Hendery push him back onto the sofa, until he was lying down. Hendery’s palm brushes against Lucas’ chest. </p><p> </p><p>“Let me know if I’m too heavy, kay?”</p><p> </p><p>With eyeliner in one hand and his phone in another, Hendery straddles Lucas’ stomach in one go. </p><p> </p><p>“Whoa,” Hendery breathes out, hands splayed on Lucas’ chest to steady himself.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas hopes he cannot feel how fast Lucas’ heart is beating. He fully feels the solid weight of Hendery, every movement of his ass. Yep, he was not wearing boxers. </p><p> </p><p>Lucas reaches out to hold Hendery’s waist firmly with both hands wrapping around it. Wordlessly, Lucas watches Hendery above him, they were much closer now. He could get used to this angle. Hendery lets out a small shaky laugh this time. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay” Hendery breathes out.</p><p> </p><p>“Hold still, I don’t want to jab your eye with this eyeliner.”</p><p> </p><p>Cradling Lucas’ face and moving closer again, the tip of Hendery’s tongue peeks out through his lips as he focuses determinedly on the task at hand. Lucas could feel Hendery’s breath across his cheek. He held his breath.</p><p> </p><p>The ticklish sensation of the drag of the pencil across his lower waterline was outdone by Hendery’s thighs locking tight around his torso. The feeling of Hendery’s thighs made his stomach do somersaults. </p><p> </p><p>Lucas tries not to flinch at the intrusive object near his eyes because he knew the phone camera was recording right in his face. However, the intimacy made his skin feel like it was on fire. As Hendery continued with the makeup, Lucas' hands slid down to grasp each of  Hendery’s thighs. </p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later felt like an eternity and finally,  Hendery completed the filming by zooming the phone in and out on Lucas’ face.</p><p> </p><p>“There we go. Let me take a picture first. Right, I knew you would look good in eyeliner.” </p><p> </p><p>“Would?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah. You’re the most handsome motherfucker.” Hendery scoffs. </p><p> </p><p>“You can let go now.” </p><p> </p><p>Lucas smirks, observing as Hendery sat on top of him with a deepening blush. It might be the lighting or Hendery had on more blush than he thought.  </p><p> </p><p>“Yukhei, you can let go of me now.” Hendery mumbles as he looks down. </p><p> </p><p>Then, Lucas realises his hands were still firmly on Hendery’s thighs. In fact, they had travelled dangerously higher than the original position and his fingers were rubbing circles on Hendery’s soft inner thighs. Lucas immediately releases his hands like they were touching hot coal. Hendery scrambles off him and stands up. </p><p> </p><p>“I, uh, I think we got it. I’ll go change out first.” Hendery says, eyes darting everywhere but Lucas.</p><p> </p><p>Hendery bites his lips nervously. Lucas’ glance automatically stays there. </p><p> </p><p>“I- yep, okay.” </p><p> </p><p>Hendery rushes off faster than Lucas could blink. The loud slam of the door closing told him all he needed. Lucas grabs a nearby throw pillow and hugs it over his face. He sighs loudly into the pillow.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe he wanted to do the challenge with Hendery without a phone filming. Suddenly, Lucas lost interest in the #girlfriendgame challenge. It was no longer a game to Lucas. </p><p> </p><p>Where did they stand now? </p><p> </p><p>On the other hand, it might be for the best of Lucas’ mental health to not see Hendery in a mini skirt again. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>@lucas_xx</strong>    1h ago</p><p> </p><p>when your partner puts makeup on for you 👀 (i’ll be renaming #girlfriendgamechallenge to #boyfriendpovchallenge) </p><p>#boyfriendpovchallenge #fyp #foryourpage #foryou </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi everyone, im in the midst of a career change &amp; revamping my place (plus i got distracted writing another hencas pwp one shot). the next chapter update will be in oct</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. safety net</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>@lucas_xx </strong>   3h ago</p><p>Gym time </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Hey, can I ask you something?” Hendery drawls, toying with the remote in his hand while he slouched into their sofa. </p><p> </p><p>Right hand preoccupied with lighter, Lucas takes a deep inhale from the mouthpiece of their bong. Leaning back on the sofa, Lucas rests his neck on the top cushion and exhales deeply. </p><p> </p><p> “Sup.” </p><p> </p><p>“Why did you change the name of the Tiktok?”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean the #girlfriendgame? Because I wanted to.” Lucas’ words slur a little.</p><p> </p><p>“Y’know how I want to try dating guys now?</p><p> </p><p>Hendery nods while flicking through the Netflix selection on their dorm television. It was just the two of them in the dorm tonight. The silence in the apartment was unfamiliar but it somehow felt right. </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t want to put a limit to stuff. Either way, I’m still acting like a ‘boyfriend’.” </p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to come out publicly? Like in your Tiktoks? Since you’re kind of a big deal there.” Hendery asks in a curious tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah. You know me, the rest of the guys know me too. That’s enough for me. If I do the challenge with a dude one day, then it is what it is.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Cool.” Hendery replies, bending down to take a hit out of their bong. </p><p> </p><p>Hendery draws his legs up, pale knees to his chest. They were seated shoulder to shoulder on the couch. Clad in a white sleeveless tee, Hendery’s shoulder brushed and stuck beside the warmth of Lucas’ bare, muscled arm. </p><p> </p><p>“You know, I’ve always admired how unbothered you can be. I wish I had that kind of confidence.” Hendery laughs self-deprecatingly. </p><p> </p><p>Peaky Blinders plays on their screen, volume lowered as the reflection from the television casts a blue hue on Hendery’s features amidst the darkness of their apartment. But Lucas was not paying the show any attention. He sucks in a breath. Hendery looked beautiful like this. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m...not always.” </p><p> </p><p>“Huh.”</p><p> </p><p>Hendery proceeds to lean his head on Lucas’ shoulder in comfort. Lucas refrains from the strong urge to rest his own head on Hendery’s. </p><p> </p><p>“I like your lion tattoo.” Hendery mumbles. </p><p> </p><p>“The people in your comments section always go crazy when you post those shirtless gym Tiktoks.” </p><p> </p><p>Lucas knows Hendery has been staring at said tattoo on his abdomen for a while since he was shirtless on the couch. His top half felt too breezy all of the sudden. Lucas decides to smoke some more to calm his nerves.</p><p> </p><p>It seemed that Hendery had no filter while he was getting high. He makes the mistake of turning to look at Hendery’s big eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, we should try shotgunning. I saw a video of it and it looked easy.” </p><p> </p><p>Lucas laughs nervously at Hendery’s suggestion. Hendery’s lids were hooded and he was pouting. Hendery was actually <em> pouting </em>. How could he say no?</p><p> </p><p>At the same time, Lucas wants to melt into the couch. Without another word, Hendery takes a hit. Subsequently, he saddles up to Lucas, almost sitting in his lap. With a finger guiding under Lucas’ bottom lip, Hendery tilts his face and presses lips against Lucas’ open mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Hot smoke enters Lucas’ mouth and he inhales it at his own pace, to prevent coughing later. He opens his eyes as he exhales slowly. He catches Hendery’s satisfied expression of a languid smile. Lucas’ eyes never leave Hendery’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>It was so easy to just surge forward and kiss him. The lines between them now were so blurred, Lucas did not know where they started and ended. For something that began as a game, it was fun until it was not. </p><p> </p><p>Like most of the situations in his life, Lucas followed his instincts and dived head first. This meant kissing back his best friend on a worn couch in the messy apartment at two in the morning while high.</p><p> </p><p>Hendery automatically turned his head to angle his lips. He welcomed Lucas’ hungry kisses, licking into his mouth. Lucas could still taste the smoke on his tongue. </p><p> </p><p>Hands explore each other, travelling over planes of skin and muscle. Predictably, Hendery’s fingers were circling the tattoo on his lower abdomen. Hendery’s other hand continued to travel from Lucas’ bare chest to his hip bones. Perhaps it was the weed, but Hendery’s fingers felt sorching on his skin. Every touch sent waves of pleasure across his body. </p><p> </p><p>It was evidently that Hendery was similarly affected, unabashedly moaning into Lucas’ mouth with every kiss and touch. Lucas sucks on Hendery’s bottom lip in contentment. He greatly enjoyed watching Hendery in this never before seen state.</p><p> </p><p>His hands cupped and caressed the same thighs that had occupied his mind since Hendery entered the room hours ago with his short denim cut offs. They were still as soft as the last time he had touched them. Lucas wants to rub his face between them. </p><p> </p><p>Sure enough, Lucas could feel something poking his arm. Face flushed and chest heaving, Hendery’s shorts were almost hiked up to his butt. They emphasised the bulge in front of his shorts. </p><p> </p><p>“I can help you.” Lucas murmurs. After all, he had the same problem. </p><p> </p><p>What were friends for? </p><p> </p><p>Hendery keens his reply. Lucas reaches into Hendery’s shorts and takes out his cock. He gingerly wraps his fingers around Hendery’s cock. It felt so warm and looked pretty in his big hand. Lucas experimentally rubs his thumb on the cock head.</p><p> </p><p>Consequently, Hendery whines and thrusts his dick into Lucas’ palm. The friction was not sufficient. </p><p> </p><p>“I, I’ll show you.” Hendery states, determined. </p><p> </p><p>Hendery slides his hand down Lucas’ pelvis and flips the band of his grey sweatpants. Precum already stained the front of his boxers. Hendery takes a minute to admire Lucas’s cock, staring at it in his hand dazed. </p><p> </p><p>“Like what you see?” Lucas smirks.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas watches Hendery’s adam’s apple bob as his best friend gulps. Hendery spits in his left hand and circles his hand over Lucas’ cock. He could barely contain it in one hand.</p><p> </p><p>They both jerk each other’s cocks at the same pace. With every jerk, Hendery constantly makes small breathy noises. Lucas wants to capture and frame this moment of Hendery with his head thrown back in ecstasy, sweat dripping down his strained neck like diamonds. </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, the combination of Hendery’s hand on his cock and the high he was also experiencing made him feel so euphoric. It seemed like a competition between the both of them of who could make each other cum first. Hendery was a hard worker, working his whole length up and down.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas turns and captures Hendery’s lips with his mouth. Even with his lips covering Hendery’s mouth, Hendery was still moaning loudly. </p><p> </p><p>So, this was what Hendery sounded during sex. He liked what he heard. Lucas chuckles internally as he watches Hendery writhe in his grasp and entirely lose control. </p><p> </p><p>“Xuxi, Xuxi, I can’t.” Hendery stutters.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas decides to take it to the next level by roughly gripping Hendery’s cock and picks up the speed of his wrist. He is rewarded by a high-pitched “Yukhei!”, as Hendery comes in his hands and Hendery’s face goes slack in pleasure. </p><p> </p><p>Hendery’s palm does not stop either and Lucas quickly finds his own climax afterwards. Lucas grunts, feeling like a new person. The fog in his mind had apparently cleared. Lucas observes the traces of cum dripping on his hand in curiosity. Not so bad for his first handjob, he muses.</p><p> </p><p>Honestly, he was more interested in Hendery’s pleasure than his own. Lucas glances over at Hendery’s limp body, gangly limbs strewn everywhere. Hendery had his eyes closed, looking completely knocked out. Turns out, Lucas did a better job than he expected.</p><p> </p><p>The spurts of cum from Hendery’s cock glistened pearly white in the low light. Lucas had the biggest urge to put his mouth on it. Acting on it, he takes a teasing lick and tastes it. </p><p> </p><p>“No, stop. I’m so sensitive right now.” Hendery sobs, face scrunched up. His feet in Lucas’ lap curls up. </p><p> </p><p>Lucas hums, shrugging in response. He found the taste bearable, it was not as bitter as what he had read online. Lucas grabs a few tissues to clean off the both of them. He was craving another hit. Lucas readily lit up the bong and took a drag. It was his turn now.  </p><p> </p><p>Hendery eyes him lazily when Lucas holds his chin up, granting him a kiss full of smoke. Hendery sucks in both the smoke and Lucas’ full lips. Regrettably, Hendery cannot help but cough while breathing out. </p><p> </p><p>“Breathe, babe.” Lucas reassures him by rubbing Hendery’s chest. </p><p> </p><p>Hendery nods silently. He whines again, the back of his head meeting the arm of the couch. He was settled in with his whole body lying comfortably. Hendery’s arms looked incredibly inviting to Lucas.</p><p> </p><p>He snuggles up to Hendery, cuddling him in tight squeeze on their couch. The smoke session and sex had tired Hendery out easily. Hendery was resting with his eyelids shut and chest rising in slow breaths. From his angle, Lucas could clearly see Hendery’s long lashes fanned out.</p><p> </p><p>Hendery’s unhurried heartbeat becomes his lullaby as drowsiness sets in. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>next update in end oct/beginning nov. im very busy with work now so i can only write on weekends 😅 stuff will be updated slower</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. morning after</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning rays of sunlight leaves a warm sensation on his face. Lucas frowns, bleary eyes opening. He squints, adjusting to the daylight filling the room. He usually did not wake up to this view of the living room sideways. His body was almost falling off the couch and his mouth felt dry.  He vaguely registers an arm from behind thrown around his waist. </p><p> </p><p>Wait, was he the little spoon?  </p><p> </p><p>Lucas becomes acutely aware of a living breathing being’s presence pressed up against his back. It takes a minute for his sleep addled brain to find some semblance. Images from last night flash instantly in his mind.</p><p> </p><p>Turning his head to confirm the truth of the situation, Lucas is confronted by Hendery’s brows furrowed in deep slumber. </p><p> </p><p>At first, cringe blossoms within when Lucas remembers calling his best friend ‘babe’ with astounding clarity. Why did he just say it aloud? Secondly, panic steadily sets in when the crystal clear memories surface of the two of them making out and Hendery’s cock in his hand . </p><p> </p><p>He just had sex with his best friend. </p><p> </p><p>Said best friend who has never expressed any romantic interest in any form towards him before the current events. The very best friend he treasured and did not want to potentially ruin their friendship forever. Hendery, who was always waiting and completely understanding of him.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas has had his fair share of one night stands and non-commital relationships. But this time, the stakes were much higher. It was one thing to have a crush on your best friend, another thing to actually try dating them. There was a reason why Lucas did not date from his close circle of friends. </p><p> </p><p>Lust and arousal had overtaken the better of his rationality last night, on top of losing his inhibition under the influence. Staring at Hendery’s unconscious face, Lucas wanders if it was likewise for Hendery.</p><p> </p><p>Did Hendery see this whole matter as a friends with benefits type of situation? Was Lucas just there for convenience? </p><p> </p><p>Self doubt starts trickling in and setting up camp in his mind. How does one even begin to ask out another person of the same sex? Would Hendery respond in the similar manner as his past dates?</p><p> </p><p>Did Hendery even want him the same way? The further confusion was giving Lucas a migraine. Overthinking never did anyone well.  </p><p> </p><p>So Lucas does what he normally did when stressed: head to the gym. Lucas gently releases Hendery’s arm from his torso and slowly gets up from the couch. Hendery was still soundly asleep, completely knocked out. Their school work and projects must be taking a toll on him. Lucas was totally not avoiding the typical morning-after scene with Hendery. Absolutely not.</p><p> </p><p>With one longing last look at Hendery’s peaceful features, Lucas immediately flees their apartment with his gym bag and laptop in tow. </p><p> </p><p>For all the worrying and prayers Lucas did, it was apparently for nothing because things between them resumed to normal. At least, for the most part that is.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you stopped working out?” Hendery feels up Lucas’ bicep casually mid conversation and then presses onto his abs. “I guess not.” </p><p> </p><p>Internally, Lucas’ emotions were in turmoil while he let Hendery’s hands roam his body in public. He blatantly ignores the stares from the rest of their friend group, especially the pointed look from Xiaojun and a gleeful looking Winwin.</p><p> </p><p>Hendery was just checking up on him, nothing more. </p><p> </p><p>Kun pipes up, unhelpful. “Aren’t you hitting the gym everyday, Lucas?”</p><p> </p><p>“But I thought you said you were too busy studying to hit the gym or go for dinner…?” Hendery’s voice trails off. </p><p> </p><p>“Working out is a coping mechanism for stress, guys.” Lucas chuckles, trying to sound reassuring. He urgently changes the topic.    </p><p> </p><p>Lucas has stopped asking Hendery out to dinner one to one, often sticking to being in groups only now. It was not just that he was avoiding the shorter man. Thankfully, Hendery did not mention the night and he still treated Lucas the same.</p><p> </p><p>Truthfully, examination season was coming up and everyone was busy studying their asses off in groups. </p><p> </p><p>On the other hand, Lucas had been seriously thinking through this and sorting out his feelings. He had taken a small hiatus from Tiktok, a break from trying to rack in views and the dangly earring-acid-wash-vintage-wearing-90s-hair crowd. A clear head space was much needed.</p><p> </p><p>It was not like he could easily get over Hendery. That man was in every part of his life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. do the renegade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Under a dim light, a young man brushes through his hair in frustration with a single hand. Sighing, he looks at the front camera of his Iphone and speaks exasperatedly into the microphone of his earpiece. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you confess to your crush?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On screen, Lucas appears with the exact same text beside his tired face. Unlike his other Tiktok videos, Lucas simply sits down and just talks into the attached microphone on his tangled earpiece. There are no slick transitions or duets. Lucas does not even care about the grainy quality of the Tiktoks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In last night’s clothes and messy hair, Lucas talks about how he felt about this crush and vaguely explained the context of their friendship in a series of Tiktoks. Lucas had posted these at whim, rambling for the most of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Okay, so Lucas lied about taking a break from Tiktok. The app was addictive no matter what, and they were probably spying on him. Well, he hoped they liked dog photos and Justin Bieber. Lucas had been scrolling on the couple side of Tiktok, perusing extravagent proposals and date ideas of balloons and flowers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aside from the usual meme-of-the-moment comments, there were also surprisingly genuine advice and suggestions in the comments. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>@lucas_xx    1h ago</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dealing with a crush on my best friend…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>taromilktea</b>
</p><p>
  <span>they dont deserve you king ☹️     8h</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yangyangx02</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>omg im shook    3h</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>8shot_nana</b>
</p><p>
  <span>maybe ask them out for coffee first? 🥺🥺  going on a date is a first step you have to take, good luck and be brave 🥰🥰      4h</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sungchantheestallion</b>
</p><p>
  <span>it do b like that sometimes     6h</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>junguwu</b>
</p><p>
  <span>you can do it lucas!! Have confidence in yourself youre a 10/10 anybody would be lucky to date you     6h </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Moreover, he had expected these series of Tiktoks to flop because they were not his usual videos. He did not even bother to add hashtags for them. However, each Tiktok had tens of thousands of views and likes each. Maybe this was what people wanted more: raw honesty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucas wonders if Hendery has seen his Tiktoks. Even Kun had reached out to Lucas, asking about his crush. It seemed that everyone except the object of his infatuations knew how deeply he had fallen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lately, Hendery had been occupying all of his thoughts.Exam-period Hendery was a whole different person. Nary a Instagram post was seen, even his Instagram stories were just piles and stacks of books. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Did he eat on time? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or did Hendery slip into otaku mode and just sustain off cup noodles holed up in his room again? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Lucas was going to do this relationship thing, he was going to do it properly. Except, they had already skipped through the steps of sexual tension and jumped straight into bumping uglies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>INSTAGRAM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[</span>
  <span>lucas_xx] : </span>
  <span>yangyangx02 replied to your story </span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Damn gains bro'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucas slides open the notification from Yangyang. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yangyangx02</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>btw do you want to share hendery’s birthday present? </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas’ eyes widen. Hendery’s birthday had slipped his mind </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lucas_xx</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>im getting my own</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>yangyangx02</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>oOoOooooohhhhh</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>😉 😏 🤫</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucas just got his answer to the question plaguing his mind for weeks. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>posting small chapters first to encourage myself to write faster</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>